Sorrow and Love
by Overkill2222
Summary: Naruto left konohoa. It's up to Sakura to bring back to boy who's heart she broke. Eventual NaruxHarem. Sasuke bashing
1. The way it happened

So yeah, first fanfic, so R&R

**So yeah, first fanfic, so R&R!**

It had been a few weeks since _that_ day. The day he left. Sakura remembered it quite clearly, as it was her fault.

**Flashback**

_Naruto was walking out around Konohoa. He had recently come back from a batte with Akatsuki and it was his final mission for a while. Why you may ask?_

_He had finally got what he wanted. Hokage._

_He had, after much battle with the counsil, been elected for Hokage. His life had gotten better drastically._

_He had also gotten the love of a certain cherry blossom, who was currently pregnant with there first baby. Or so he thought.._

_As he made his way to the hospital, he couldn't keep his mind off his plan. Since Sakura was giving birth to the baby right now, he was gonna meet her when she had the baby, then propose. _

_Ah, how glorious that went._

_He was now at the hospital. He made his way up to the nurse and asked, "What room is Sakura Haruno in?"_

_The nurse responded with a point to the room down the hall. As he went to the room, he noticed Sasuke in there with her. He had come back recently, and him and Sakura were spending plenty of time together._

_The baby was right thers in her arms, but something wasn't right. He looked as pale as Sasuke, with black hair. He went in there and he almost died at that very moment._

_His eyes were coal black, and Sakura promise him the kid would have a blue-green eye color. Tear formed in Naruto's eyes. He went up to Sakura with his head down and mumbled "W-w-why does he look like Uchiha boy over h-here."_

_Sakura was in tears at this point, tears of happiness. Her baby was so cute. But when she heard her beloved Naruto, the tears stopped. She gasped, when Sasuke kissed her lips. A loving kiss made for a wife. She noticed something on the ground. A wedding ring._

_Naruto collapsed. At this point Tsunade walked in to see him collapsed on the floor crying. She noticed something then, that boy that Sakura had was _NOT_ Naruto's. Tsunade gasped. She went and bear-hugged Naruto, "shhing" him and trying to stop the tears. Sakura was also in tears, realizing the pain Naruto was in._

_Suddenly Naruto grabbed his headband, and the rest shocked Konohoa forever._

_HE, Naruto, cut his headband, saying "I lost the will to do this."_

_HE, Naruto, resigned from his upcoming Hokage post. Then he ran, ran out of Konohoa, forever._

_Tsunade strolled up to Sasuke, then pinned him to the wall_

"_LOOK WHAT YOU DID! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! HE LEFT, HE'S GONE FOREVER. AND YOU SAKURA, AFTER ALL HE DID FOR YOU, YOU LEAVE HIM! AND WHAT DO YOU DO, YOU GO BACK TO BEING A FANGIRL"_

"_S-s-shihou, I-I-I'. s-sorry. Sasuke, he…Naruto he…"_

_She broke down._

_Cried away the pain_

**End Flashback**

**Well, how was it?**

**R&R if you will**


	2. Suna nin

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**YAY!!**

**This chapter will be solely based around Naruto and Sakura.**

**Darkmanu – The chapters will steadily get longer. There just short right now cause it's gonna be a long story.**

He had ran for days.

Naruto had finally had the last straw and left Konohoa. Now, as he ran, a few words went through his head

_Why did I trust her?_

He had trusted Sakura. After all the beatings, he still trusted her. After all the lies, the pain, he still trusted her.

"Fuckers", he muttered. He had blamed everyone for this, except 'baa-chan' and a few others. Why hadn't they told him.

He wondered what he was gonna do now he resigned from Konohoa. Suddenly, he remembered Gaara. Gaara was always a friend, because he knew Naruto's pain. He came to a decision. He was gonna go to sand and become a nin there.

As he hurried along the tree tops to Suna, he couldn't stop thinking about _her_. Yes, he knew he still loved her, he probably would forever. But, he had to get over her.

Otherwise it would lead to more pain.

As he came back to his senses, he realized he was near a desert. 'A day or two until I get to Suna', Naruto thought to no one in parricular

**Konohoa **(the day after Naruto is appointed Jonin on spot in Suna)

Sakura was currently resting at her house. HIS house was more like it. She had taken a liking to sleeping in his house.

She had been extremely depressed since Naruto left. Not only had Sasuke taken the baby to raise with Karin, he had said he used her.

Even though she had given up on the fangirl thing long ago, she still felt heartbroken, cause she knew if she didn't let Sasuke fuck her for kids, she would be a bride right about now.

Suddenly Tsunade stepped into the apartment, since she too took a liking to living there at times.

"Sakura, there's a sand nin you need to show around town, please", said Tsunade.

"Yes Tsunade-sensei" she said, "But who is it"

"An old friend Sakura"

So Sakura got up. She reached for Naruto's old headband, wrapping at around her shoulder. She had kept it for him in case he ever returned. She doubted it, though. She loved him dearly though.

Once she reached the gates, she almost burst into tears. Blonde hair, blue eyes with slits, whisker marks, and a Suna headband. Naruto was back.

"S-s-sakura-chan?!"

"Naruto-k-kun?!"

**HAHAHA CLIFFY!**

**I'll have a guest next time**


	3. He returns cold

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**--**

"S-sakura-chan?!"

"Naruto-k-kun?!"

To say these two were astonished to see each other was an understatement. Sakura was beyond happy to see Naruto.

Naruto, though, went behind his mask to hide his emotions. Seeing Sakura was a punch in the face to him.

"Naruto..please…I'm.."

"Don't even say it Haruno… if your looking for sympathy you won't find any here"

Sakura stared dumbly at Naruto. _Haruno?…he must really hate me.. can't blame him though. _She realized it would take more than a apology to get the Naruto she loved back. _It'll be worth it in the end though._

As Naruto wondered Konohoa, he began to think about Tsunade. _Hmm, _he thought,_ maybe I should see her to show off and shit._

And show off he did, as he ran as fast as he could to the Hokage's office, he started to do a few handseals.

In a gold flash, he was gone.

Tsunade was working at her desk (quote unquote sleeping) when she heard footsteps.

Looking to the side she was surprised to see Naruto with a sand headband on.

"Naruto?"

"Eh, baa-chan, you look good"

"Why, thanks you Naruto" she said with a little blush on her cheeks.

"Alright, Naruto you were sent here for a reason, now what was it?"

"Well, Suna wants some help with a Sound base found near Suna. Also Gaara-san has requested I stay here in Konohoa in case of Akatsuki."

"Ok makes sense gaki. But, what's with the respect added in certain cases?"

"Well, I learned it after Haruno …. Yeah."

Tsunade pondered what the birth of Sasu-gay's son might of done to him. She realized it made him like said avenger, cold.

She sighed. "Naruto, you can stay here with me if you want."

Naruto bowed. "Hai hokage-sama."

**--**

**Yay! Guest time.**

**Me: So, Naruto, how is it like to be so awesome"**

**Naruto: Amazing! Especially if I had… her.**

**Me: Sweet!**

**R&R**


	4. Hate and lots of love

'Tis the update for my story

'**Tis the update for my story.**

**Sorry for the long wait and what not?**

**World of Warcraft is very, very, **_**very **_**addicting.**

**Chapter 4: Hate and Lots of love**

It had been a few weeks since Naruto had been staying in Konoha. He was getting out more often, and he was starting to get back with his old friends.

But, there were still some people he wouldn't talk to at all.

Sakura he didn't even notice. This was a shock to her, as he was always the little puppy dog who would follow her around all day to no end.

Oh, how she missed those days of old.

Sasuke was now officially out of the picture with him. Everywhere he saw the teme, he would wave around the baby in a bragging fashion, saying he got the girl first.This didn't jive too well with him, nor with Sakura. The baby was just like his father, even at a few weeks old. Cold and unforgiving.

Everyone else he was on good terms with. Him and Ino especially seemed to be getting along just fine. They were both aggravated at Sasuke, who was now on everyones bad side. Ino's especially, for doing what he did to Naruto AND Sakura.

But, Ino seemed to be as vengeful towards Sakura as Naruto.

She assured everyone that this was nothing but friendship. But everyone could see her, clinging on to Naruto when they were together, giving each other "friendly kisses" that she loved him.

And she did, but did she have the guts to say it? No she did not. But, Ino could somehow feel he knew she loved him. Every time he kissed her head, he waited a few seconds. The hugs were longer, too.

Not that she could complain though.

We find Naruto walking through the park. It was early in the morning, but he didn't care. More alone time.

But it wasn't alone time.

Hinata and Ino were stalking him, both talking about _him._

"Well Hinata, I don't know what to say, we both love him."

"It appears that way Ino. But, if at all possible, how about we SHARE him"

Hinata had changed the most out of the original Rookie 9. She got over her "Well Hinata, I don't know what to say, we both love him."

"It appears that way Ino. But, if at all possible, how about we SHARE him"

Hinata had changed the most out of the original Rookie 9. She got over her stuttering, saying that wouldn't help in a relationship. She got out of her big baggy jacket, too, favoring black top and black shorts, identical to the ones Ino wore.

"I suppose we could Hinata." She said, seductive-ecstasy dripping off her words.

This, is where Naruto's world gets turned upside down.

**Another chapter out of the way.**

**Naruto: YAY!! 2, count 'em, 2 girls**

**Ino and Hinata: We're 'lonely' foxy**

**Naruto: Duty calls**

**Ino: R&r pleassssse?**


End file.
